Babysitting
by Akaisuri
Summary: When their nanny cancelled the last minute, Syaoran had to stay behind to babysit while Sakura's schedule kept her busy. It was a simple task, right? It should be, unless you're dealing with the Li children...


**Author's note:** It's been a while since I've written a one-shot! :O This was originally a Mother's day idea, but then mother's day came and went too soon. Then I planned on finishing it for Syaoran's birthday, but I didn't finish it in time so I said screw it and just upload it whenever.

The concept of Syaoran and Sakura's future children has always excited me, I've always wondered what powers their children would inherit from them or how they'd cope up with their powerful bloodline. This one-shot is sort of how I think the Li household would be should Sakura give birth to such...talented children. I tried to stick as close as I can to the CCS universe but I think there'd be some AU-ish down the line sooo yep.

Oh, also, naming their children. I like to think that since Syaoran would inherit the Li clan, they'd move to China once they married or something. I'm not Chinese and I only googled up the names of their children.

 **Disclaimer** : Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me in any form. This is a work of fiction, names, places or events bearing any similarity to real life is purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Sypnosis:** When their nanny cancelled the last minute, Syaoran had to stay behind to babysit while Sakura's schedule kept her busy. It was a simple task, right? It should be, unless you're dealing with the Li children...

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked anxiously even as she clipped an earring in place. Her eyes sought her husband's, who leaned against the doorframe watching her with warmth in his eyes. He was still dressed in pajamas, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showcasing his powerful forearms. She fought back a dreamy sigh, nine years of marriage and still her husband never fails to heat her insides with just a look.

"It'll be fine," he replied, pushing his big frame off the doorway and stalking towards her. He silently took the necklace from her lithe fingers and locked it around her neck himself. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to brush his lips against her shoulder. Their eyes met on the mirror in front of her.

"It's not them I'm worried about, it's you," she said with a worried sigh.

"What, you think I can't handle three children?" Syaoran asked with a raised brow, his lips twitching in amusement. When she only gave him a dry look instead of answering, he burst out laughing. "You wound me, wife."

Sakura smiled and turned to face him. "Syaoran," she said, cupping his jaw. "We can't have another accide–"

And, simply because he wanted to–and because she worries too much–he cut her off with a kiss. She immediately melted against him, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck as her fingers threaded through his hair. By the time they separated, Sakura was panting.

Realizing what he'd done, she glared at him and swatted him on the arm. "I'm serious!"

"So am I," he said, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She'd cut her hair again after keeping it long for the past two years. Now its tips ended just below her jaw, just as it had when they'd first met so many years ago. "It's going to be fine, Sakura."

For few long seconds, they stared each other, trying to dissuade each other wordlessly.

It was Sakura who relented. She sighed. "You have to promise to call me as soon as trouble happens."

"I thought you aren't to be disturbed under any circumstances?" Syaoran released her and she went back to dressing herself. This time she took time to smoothen out her hair and her dress. He couldn't hide his smirk in time. When she gave him a chastising look, his wicked smirk immediately transformed into an innocent smile.

"Well, it's _the_ kids we're talking about, I'm sure they'll allow me some leverage." Sakura had been called to attend the yearly worldwide magic convention in England. Normally, she and Syaoran attended together (as was the custom for married magicians) but their nanny had cancelled the last minute, saying that she was down with the flu.

Sakura had originally planned to volunteer to stay but Syaoran had beaten her to it, saying that she was more powerful than him, and so she was more needed at the convention. Plus, she was a special speaker as well and, being a teacher for the organization's young magicians, she also had to look out for her students who'd be attending.

"Please, Syaoran."

"Of course I will," he said, smiling. She grinned in return then focused on her task.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes. Set up the portal?" She gave him a wink before she stepped into her dressing room to fetch her bag.

Not wanting to cause her any more distraction that might lead to him paralyzed on the bed made possible by his lovely and powerful wife (that was _not_ an experience he wanted to repeat), Syaoran walked out of their bedroom and stalked into the back garden. England was a half-day's travel away, but because they were magicians and because they can, they'd invented portals that allowed them to travel anywhere in the world within seconds.

Creating portals were taxing and required a lot of energy, and so it was not for everyone. Syaoran himself had not attempted to create one until he was well into adulthood. He had heard of several news about incomplete portals going awry and cutting off pieces of the ones who passed through them. So out of caution, he'd started with tossing small things inside the swirling pattern of colors in his first few tries before he threw himself in as well.

He had fully expected to have an arm cut off or maybe get lost in multiple dimensions, but when he safely landed on his destination–Sakura's room–he let out a whoop of joy, barely noticing her shriek until he found himself face first on the wall by her blast of magic. Since then he'd only improved, and now he could open portals that could transport someone from the north pole to the south pole.

Syaoran took a deep breath then chanted under his breath. Widening his stance, he drew magic from deep inside him and used his hands to draw and cast incantations in the air. With the convention in England focused in his mind, Syaoran drew a circle with his left arm then drew back his other fist to punch through it. He touched the familiar string of magic and held tight. Sweat trickled down his brow and his muscles strained as he started to pull.

He pulled and pulled until the air before him twisted and spiraled, distorting into a multitude of bright colors that lit up the whole garden. With another deft tug and a soft crack in the quiet morning air, a portal stood before him. He released a breath, satisfied with the stability of his work.

Syaoran turned so he could call for Sakura, but he found her standing a mere few feet behind him, looking up at him through her lashes and giving him a smile that made him groan. She could create portals–better and faster than him actually–but he suspected that his impish wife gave the task to him just so she could enjoy watching.

"Sakura…" Syaoran warned, taking a step towards her. She giggled then blinked–magician's term for teleportation–behind him, but he anticipated it and trapped her with his arms.

"Wait!" she cried, laughing still, as Syaoran's arms tightened and his mouth neared hers. "I'll be late."

"You should've thought of that befor–"

"Ah, they're at it again. Cover your eyes, Jianjun." Both of them stilled. Sometimes, in moments such as this, they do tend to forget that they live with little hellions who were never where they should be. Sakura suppressed a laugh as she reddened, while Syaoran merely groaned.

"Jianjun, Jianyu," Syaoran greeted once he released Sakura and faced their children.

"Is Yu Yan still asleep?" Sakura asked sweetly as she ruffled their dark hair, making them giggle.

"Yep," Jianjun said.

"Are you leaving now, Mama?" asked Jianyu. He peeked around Syaoran to look at the portal. With their parents being two of the most powerful magicians in the world, they were used to such things. Syaoran, of course, had taught them to never go into one without supervision.

"I'm afraid so." Sakura crouched so she could look at them in the eye. Two pairs of green eyes that mirrored hers stared questioningly. "But I'll be back tonight, and you have Papa around until then. Remember what we talked about?"

"Don't break our toys?" Jianjun chirped.

"Yes, yes, but other than that."

"Bullying our sister is not good?" Jianyu added with an eager nod.

"Boys…" Sakura gave them a stern look, making them pout. The look, however, didn't last long. They were so adorable wearing their matching pajamas with their hair so mussed from sleep that Sakura could barely hold back from gushing.

"Behave…" Jianyu started then swatted at Jianjun with the back of his hand as if to signal him.

"And listen to papa," his twin continued while glaring at his brother.

"Good. Now your mother really has to go or she'll be late," Syaoran intervened, because Sakura looked as if she might change her mind altogether and decide to stay–convention be damned. The twins were eight already, and while it might be true that they were notorious for mischief, it was nothing Syaoran haven't seen and dealt with.

Both children nodded in understanding before giving Sakura a kiss on either cheek. "Shouldn't we wake Yu Yan?" Jianyu asked.

"No, I already passed by her room and said goodbye before going down. You know how your sister is when her sleep in not complete."

They all suppressed a shudder.

Sakura gave the twins a tight hug before standing to her full height. She walked to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek. "Contact me if anything arises."

"Arises? Hmm…" he whispered, for her ears only.

"Syaoran!"

"Alright, alright." He chuckled as he started leading her to the portal. "But don't worry or you won't be able to focus."

Sakura nodded, and with another long glance at the twins–who looked as if they might fall back asleep on their feet–she stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Once Syaoran was certain she passed through without difficulty, he immediately closed the portal with a few incantations.

He turned to face the twins, and they looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Alright, you brats, it's too early for any of you to be up." Grinning, he swooped them into his arms, tickling them until they dissolved into giggles.

* * *

The day had started off with a good start. Yu Yan had woken up a few minutes after the twins and Syaoran cooked them breakfast.

As they munched, Yu Yan looked up at Syaoran and sweetly asked, "Are you going to stay all day, papa?" She was six, yet sometimes Syaoran wondered if those amber eyes understood more than she let on.

A flash of guilt tore at Syaoran. He was now the leader of his the Li Clan, and with that title certain responsibilities often held him away from his family. He does his best to make up to them and took time to dedicate several days of the week to be with them, but sometimes he feared it wasn't enough.

"Yep!" It was Jianyu who answered, slurping on his egg. How he managed to slurp on that was lost on Syaoran. "Isn't that wonderful? We get to play ball today!" He grinned, practically bouncing on his seat. If there was something the men in their family held a common love for, it was soccer.

"But what about me?" Yu Yan asked, frowning as she forked her bacon with more force than necessary. Sadly, the love for soccer only extended to the men–and Sakura.

"You can play with your dolls." Jianyu shrugged, mouth full of food and his cheeks bloated as he chewed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Syaoran said at the same time Yu Yan gritted out, "But I want to play outside with papa too!"

Jianjun, who was uncharacteristically quiet, finally chimed in. "Well, I vote for soccer as well, so majority wins and you officially lost this argument." Since he sat farthest away from Yu Yan, he had to lean over the table to flash his sister a triumphant smirk.

It all happened so fast that Syaoran barely had time to react. Powerful magic surged into the room, all of it focusing in Yu Yan who let out a cry that made Syaoran think of war and bloodshed. Before he could move from his place behind the counter, his precious little _angel_ pushed the table up.

And _up_ it went, knocking Jianjun under his chin and sending the contents of the table flying half a foot off its surface before giving in to gravity and slamming back down with multiple resounding crashes.

Syaoran could only stare, agape, as the table–still upright–hit the ground with a screech as it skidded a few inches from its original position. His eyes sought his children. Yu Yan had her arms crossed over her chest and was sulking, Jianjun was cradling his chin as he glared at his sister while Jianyu, as if this was a daily occurrence, merely cast his sister a seething look as he gestured over their spilt breakfast. " _I wasn't done eating!_ "

And Syaoran, a renowned man well-respected by his peers, had the inexplicable urge to cry.

By noon, Syaoran had the third temptation of calling his beloved wife. He wasn't sure how she managed to raise these children for eight years when he couldn't seem to do so for a few hours. He'd taken care of them before, but it seemed they were worse today. Much worse.

After forcing them to help him clean up their mess–ignoring the twins' whines that 'she started it!'–Syaoran declared to cancel all outdoor activities due to the weather. They all pouted at him, pleading, but Syaoran was too busy keeping himself from kneeling down and thanking the heavens to notice them. He wasn't sure he could survive playing outside with the three hellions right now.

After a fierce discussion–one that reminded Syaoran of Elder meetings he often had to attend–the three of them agreed on watching a movie instead. Before Syaoran could utter a prayer of thanks that they finally agreed on something–heaven knows they all rarely did–the argument of _what_ to watch began. This time, however, even the twins disagreed with each other.

Syaoran sat on the couch as the three of them fumbled over different movies on the tablet.

"Let's watch this one!" Yu Yan suggested as she pointed at the picture of a fairy wearing a pretty gown. Their deal was simple: they choose a movie while Syaoran would set it up on the big screen.

Jianjun made a sound of what could only be described as pure, unadulterated disgust. Yu Yan frowned at him and he stuck his tongue out in reply.

"But this one has princesses _and_ dragons. You like anything with princesses." Jianyu countered, snatching the tablet from Yu Yan and scrolling through it himself.

"Who wants to watch _blocks_ , Jianyu?" Jianjun scowled. "Let's watch the one with cars." He pulled the tablet from his brother and began browsing through it.

"No, give it to me." Yu Yan snatched it back. "I'm a girl so _I_ get to choose."

The twins frowned then looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "You're not a girl, you're nothing but a sister!"

Red-faced with annoyance, Yu Yan raised the tablet above her head, intending to knock her two brothers out well into tomorrow. "Oh, I'll show you two a sister!"

The twins moved fast, tackling their sister on the ground before she could do any collateral damage. They rolled on the floor, shrieking and at pulling each other's hair.

Admittedly, it crossed Syaoran's mind to let them be so they could pass out from exhaustion, but he wasn't sure if _he_ wanted to suffer any collateral damage from Sakura. Suppressing a sigh, he stood and began the painful process of separating three children while having only two arms.

With much rolling and shrieking going on, he wasn't sure where to start, but when Jianyu pulled at Yu Yan's hair so hard that a few strands broke off, he decided that was probably a good place.

"Jianyu, let go of your sister's hair this instant!" A war cry was the only reply, but thankfully, the offending hand moved to trying to push his sister's face away.

Grunting, Syaoran opened Yu Yan's tiny fist as he pried it from her brother's arm. But her eyes were closed–probably to protect them from being gouged out–and she latched on what her claws reached, who, unfortunately, was Syaoran.

"No, that's my hair–ack!" With his arms full of his flailing children and his scalp aching from where he was certain he obtained a bald spot, Syaoran fell back on the carpet. His behind hit something suspiciously hard and a crack echoed in the spacious living room, stopping all activity, even breathing.

"Is it the tablet?" Yu Yan whispered, as if she was afraid Sakura would suddenly pop out of nowhere and have them all begging for mercy.

Now that they calmed down, Syaoran easily stood. He stared at the broken device and at his children who now wore angelic expressions. He frowned and their smiles widened–then faltered when it was certain he wasn't going to sway.

Syaoran put them down and looked down at them silently, arms crossed over his chest and his face stern. At least they had the decency to fidget.

"I'm sorry," Yu Yan mumbled. Her hair was a mess and one strap of her dress was torn but all in all, she looked unhurt.

"She star–" Jianyu was cut off by Jianjun's smack. "I mean, we're sorry as well." Though not faring better themselves in terms of appearance, it seemed the twins didn't sustain any injury as well.

"Go clean yourselves up, and no running up the stairs. By the time you three come back here, a movie had better be decided or we'll all take a nap instead."

Three pairs of eyes widened at the threat. Like all children, they have the inborn trait of being terrified of naps. They quickly shuffled out of the room.

"And no fighting either!" Syaoran added when he heard muttered arguments as they filed out the door. There was a squeal and then the fast pitter patter of small feet against the floor.

When they came back ten minutes later, they were all neat and tidy. Yu Yan changed into a peach dress that went well with her dark hair–now neatly brushed–while the twins donned a new pair of shirt and shorts. Since they'd learned to dress themselves, all of them vehemently refused to wear anything they didn't want.

Syaoran briefly instructed them to settle down and did so on the couch beside his. Yu Yan sat between her brothers, as were their position when they were trying to appear well-behaved. On any other circumstance though, they usually sat by order of their birth–Jianjun, Jianyi, then Yu Yan. No one knows why they sat like this, but Syaoran suspected it was so that her precious daughter could keep herself from strangling her older brother to death.

"Where's the tablet?" Jianjun asked, his green eyes looking around.

"I've already dealt with it."

"Where Mama can't see?" Jianyu, the naughtiest one in the group, asked hopefully.

"Oh, your Mama will definitely see it because I will show her myself," Syaoran replied with narrowed eyes. They pouted.

"How are we to choose without the tablet, Papa?" Yu Yan asked, adorably brushing back a stubborn lock of dark hair that kept falling over her eye. Like all his children, she inherited Syaoran's hair color, albeit hers was a closer shade to his than the twins.

"Well, since you three can't seem to make up your minds, I've decided that I will be the one to choose." Multiple protests resounded at Syaoran's announcement–because they all knew he liked to watch the news channel and 'scary' movies. "How about animals?"

They immediately quieted, nodding eagerly. They glanced around at each other, as if for each other's approval, and when their eyes went back to Syaoran, they nodded even more vigorously. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

Standing from his seat, Syaoran moved to where his children sat, moving Jianjun so he could settle between them–more to prevent any further fights from breaking out than comfort. "Papa wants to watch, too," he said. Jianjun grinned widely, and Syaoran ruffled his hair.

Yu Yan, however, immediately crawled over Jianyu–who nearly shoved her off the couch if Syaoran hadn't caught her–and sat on Syaoran's lap, her head resting just under his chin. "Jianyu…" Syaoran warned.

"Sorry," came the automatic reply.

One they were all comfortable, Syaoran reached for the remote and began playing the 'movie'. They agreed with animals, and animals are what they're going to get…

Forty minutes later, Syaoran was woken from his light slumber by the soft snores of his children. He looked around and his heart melted at the sight that greeted him.

Yu Yan was curled against his chest, her thumb near her mouth as she was just starting to get over thumb sucking. Jianjun leaned against Syaoran's side, his hands above Syaoran's forearm that was wrapped him to prevent him from sliding off. Jianyu laid his head on the armrest, one of his arm and leg dangling off the side of the couch while his other arm was flat over his tummy under his shirt and his other leg resting over Syaoran's knee.

Not bothering to hide an affectionate smile, he reached for the remote and turned off the television that played the credits of the animal documentary he just made them watch. Grinning contently, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, thinking that he'd wake as soon as one of his children made any move.

But he was very, very wrong…

* * *

"Papaaaaaaaaa," Yu Yan called, her small finger poking their Papa on his cheek. He mumbled incoherently but didn't open his eyes. Scowling, she crawled off her Papa's body and turned to look at her two older brothers, who wore identical sleepy expressions.

She waited for them patiently to speak–or to do anything–because their Mama had told them to follow Papa's orders. Who, then, were they supposed to obey when their Papa was out cold?

Jianyu, who was rubbing circles on his stomach–as he always does when he's asleep or sleepy–was the first to speak. "Now, what?"

"Now we have to wake Papa!" Yu Yan whispered fiercely, trying not to hit her brother out of frustration. Men, as she was beginning to learn, were so very obtuse.

Jianjun cast her a look that had gotten them in trouble numerous times before gripping Jianyu's arm (who let out a sleepy protest) and dragged him a few steps from her. With their backs facing her, the twins started speaking in hushed whispers.

Annoyed that they were causing mischief again and even more irritated that they weren't including her in their plans, Yu Yan stomped to them and squeezed herself between her two brothers. They both groaned as if in annoyance.

"Tell it to me, too," Yu Yan demanded, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

They exchanged glances, their identical green eyes sharing more than words, before Jianjun gave a subtle nod. Jianyu, who was now fully awake in the surprising span of seconds, smiled and faced Yu Yan. "The bad weather is gone, and since it's not dark yet, we decided to play in the garden."

Yu Yan was silent for a moment, then her eyes went wide as she started to understand her brothers' implications. "You mean _disobey_ Papa? But that's not what Mama told us!"

"Papa _said_ outside, but our garden is technically surrounded by tall fences, so it's not outside _outside,_ " Jianjun said with a determined nod at her direction, as if his words held a more logical approach simply because he was eldest.

"What if you get caught?" Yu Yan asked in a whisper. She glanced at their Papa's limp figure, half-expecting him to wake up and catch them in the middle of their ploy.

" _We_ , sister, are not going to get caught," Jianyu said confidently.

"Did we get caught when we read Papa and Mama's secret books?" Jianjun asked, referring to the thick book of symbols hidden in their parent's office. They'd continuously read them until they'd memorized each and every page. Yu Yan didn't understand how they could, as the text was a lot different than the one they were taught in school, but they've always been able to from the moment they first glanced at its pages.

"No."

"How about when we unsealed Cerberus unknown to Mama and Papa?" Jianyu added. Their parents had been away on a trip when they did. Their nanny was easy to distract, and so while her older brothers caused their washing machine to malfunction to catch her attention, the three of them sneaked into their underground library, which was locked for everybody except their parents and a few of their friends.

Yu Yan was always assigned to pick the lock–or the magical seal on the door, in their case. The task was assigned to her after her brothers learned that she was quite proficient at it. She couldn't understand why they couldn't. She simply had to think of the door opening and it would. Yu Yan supposed it was part of men's obtuse nature.

"He was sleeping and snoring loudly when we found him, anyway," Jianyu said, thinking back to the memory. They'd long learned of their Mama's adventures when she was a girl. Eventually, she'd told them, that when all the cards were captured and Mama's powers grew past the cards' limits, Cerberus–the cards' guardian–himself had decided to fall back to sleep and guard the cards once more.

It was curiosity due to that story that led them to the restricted library. Yu Yan didn't know how her brothers knew which book it was or how they learned the words to undo the seal, but when the magical beast with wings of pure white appeared before them in a burst of bright light, all questions died in her throat.

But before they could wake the big creature, their nanny had already fixed the distraction and the three of them were forced to quickly hide their tracks and retreat.

"Did we get caught, still?" Jianjun persisted.

Yu Yan could only shake her head.

"Then how about that time we imitated Papa and opened our own doorway?"

Yu Yan could only gasp, because the act was quite fresh and she was still not over the death of her hamster. Her poor, poor hamster had become the subject of her brothers' little experimentation. After watching their Papa summon portals, her brothers had somehow created their own technique of creating them.

Instead of a creating a big circle with one arm, they drew a half-circle each with their arm then simultaneously reached into it then pulled. It had taken them a lot longer than their Papa, but they were successful. However, instead of the smooth swirling of pretty colors, theirs had the occasional crackle of lightning that seemed to make the portal sizzle and blur like a broken loop.

So, since her brothers' brains were big enough to understand _that_ was not something anyone should go into, they decided to use Yu Yan's hamster to test it. The destination the twins had thought of was their garden as well, but a few meters from where the portal was.

Despite Yu Yan's protests, Jianjun had tossed the poor animal into the circle of death and Yu Yan never saw it again. She'd cried and told their Mama that her brothers had lost her pet, but of course the two evil hooligans she'd refused to call her brothers at that time quickly made up an elaborate story of how they had to let her hamster go to ' _free it from its life of imprisonment.'_

They'd still gotten a scolding, which Yu Yan thought they absolutely deserved.

"The point is, _little sister,_ " Jianjun emphasized with a smirk, making Yu Yan want to smack him down. "We won't get caught."

"That's not what I'm scared of –" Yu Yan stopped herself. Her brothers had been at out when it happened, and she wasn't going to tell them anything that might add up to their endless list of words to tease her. "Mama will get mad," she whispered sharply.

Her twin brothers sighed simultaneously. A lot of adults would give them weird glances whenever they did things at the exact same time, so to "avoid the pesky stares", they only did it whenever there was only the three of them. Yu Yan didn't mind, in fact, she'd be more surprised if it was the other way around. Her brothers' minds were bound more ways than one.

"Fine!" she snapped, giving up before they started calling her a scaredy-cat–which she wasn't.

"Great!" They exchanged glances before walking out of the living room.

Yu Yan looked back at their Papa, biting her lip and obviously hesitant. It was unlike him to sleep past all the noise they'd made. Did her brothers do something to him?

"Yu Yaaaaaannn!" Jianyu whined, making her squeal before running out the room to catch up with them.

* * *

"Here, here!" Jianjun called after his twin, waving his hands vigorously as he jumped up and down. Jianyu smirked at Yu Yan then kicked the ball at Jianjun's direction.

"That's not fair!" Yu Yan said in between pants. The sun was starting to set and still their Papa was yet to come out and scold them. If she wasn't so busy trying to prove to her big brothers that she can play as roughly as they do, Yu Yan would've been worried.

"That's not fair," Jianyu mimicked. Yu yan took off her slipper and smacked him with it. He glared at her as he rubbed the back of his head, but he didn't retaliate.

Yu Yan fought the urge to scream. Next time she talked to their Mama, she was going to demand a little sister so she'll finally have someone in her team.

"I want to play another game," Jianjun said, yawning as he carelessly kicked the ball off their playing ground.

"Portals?" Jianyu suggested with a grin. Yu Yan's eyes widened.

"That's dangerous–"

"Portals!" her brothers shouted over her simultaneously. Both of them disappeared, only to reappear seconds later carrying a thick book. Blinking was something Yu Yan still wasn't able to do–much to her chagrin–but she was practicing. She didn't know how her siblings knew how to do it, and she doubted their parents knew half of the things they're capable.

She wasn't about to tell, though, because last time something they didn't understand happened, Mama cried and Papa had such a serious expression on his face. Yu Yan hated it.

But that was only her, since she was the sibling who had the least control over her magic. Her brothers, who were much powerful than her, didn't have any "accidents". As such, their parents still think their magic was developing normally.

How wrong they were.

Yu Yan suspected they kept it a secret because it was fun. Also, it allowed them more freedom.

As her brothers started summoning a portal, Yu Yan sat on the side, watching their fluid movement. She wondered if one of them can do half the things they do when one of them was missing. Her eyes drifted at the tendrils of magic that wafted around her brothers.

Unlike other individuals, their magic were linked, as if they shared the same source. Their parents' magic were linked as well–though only Yu Yan could see–but she could still differentiate whose magic was whose. But with her brothers, no matter how much she tried dissect their energy, it was as if they were one person instead of a pair.

Of course, it further proved Yu Yan's observation that her brothers were freaks.

"Where does it lead to?" she asked once her brothers stepped back from their work with a satisfied nod. It was a lot better than when they first tried it.

"We tried if we can lead it to Mama, but we've never been there…"

"Where does it go then?"

When only shrugs met her question, Yu Yan could only gape. "Close it right now!" Who knows what could come from that portal? They opened both ways.

Both her brothers turned their backs on her and pretended she didn't exist. Again.

Yu Yan had enough. "I'm waking up Papa and I'm telling him _everything!_ " She screeched, her small hands fisting on her sides. With a glare that she wished could smite her idiot brothers, she turned on her heel and started stomping back inside the house.

However, she barely made it three steps when she found herself face down on the grass. Gasping in outrage, she jumped back on her feet and faced her brothers again. "You pushed me!"

Jianjun glanced at her as if she was crazy. Jianyu only raised a brow.

So, they were playing the innocent game again? Gritting her teeth, Yu Yan spat out, "Apologize right now or I'll get mad."

They both snickered, as if her anger was equivalent to a buzzing fly. It infuriated her further, because like them, she was a member of a powerful family, and they should fear her! Yu Yan went red-faced with anger. If her brothers wanted to play this game, then fine. She'd play with them and _win._

She was _not_ weak!

Shouting, she ran headfirst onto Jianyu's back, making him fall with a gasp. Her brother quickly recovered and pushed her back.

"Stop!" Jianjun surprisingly tried to pry them off from each other, but they were beyond hearing.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" Yu Yan screamed as pushed him again. He stumbled but didn't land on the ground as she'd wanted, which only angered her even more. Her ears started ringing, and she could feel her whole body boiling. She pushed Jianyu again.

He shouted in pain as two palm-shaped burn marks appeared on his shirt. "That hurt!" Glaring at her, he opened his hand. Small lightning bolts sparked off his skin, focusing on his open palm. With an evil grin, he directed his open palm at her direction.

Yu Yan gasped.

"Jianyu, stop that and help me here! That's dangerous!" Jianjun shouted, but they ignored him. No one even looked at his direction.

"You wouldn't," Yu Yan whispered in horror as her brother started inching closer. Squealing, she jumped out of the way as a lightning bolt struck the place she'd been standing on. There was a resounding explosion as the energy rolled through the garden, making their hairs stand up.

"You–you tried to hit me!" Yu Yan screeched in disbelief. "You're mean! I'm telling Mama!"

"Tattletale!"

That. Was. It. If Jianyu wanted to fight, then a fight he would get. Yu Yan was done being treated so little. Just because they were older, just because they were bigger, doesn't mean she was less powerful than them.

Focusing her magic, she swiped both palms in front of her, summoning three fireballs which she left hanging in the air.

"You two are going to burn the house down! Stop this instant!" Jianjun was ignored once more, unsurprising, as his voice was tight with strain.

"I am not weak, Jianyu." Yu Yan shouted, sending one fireball at his brother's direction. He dodged, and the grass burst into flames. He threw another lightning bolt at her, but she merely absorbed it with her palms. Her fire grew hotter, bigger.

Jianyu stared at her in disbelief. "Where did you learn to do tha–"

"Shut up!" Yu Yan screamed, her entire body shaking. " _Shut up Shut up Shut up! I'm not weak!"_ She fired a volley of fire balls at him. He dodged everything, then blinked to safety. When he didn't reappear in a few seconds, Yu Yan called out, "Come back, coward!"

"You still have so much to learn, _little sister_." Yu Yan turned to attack Jianyu, but she was too slow. He captured her forearms, trapping her before sending the weakest electric shock through her arms, paralyzing them. She shrieked in outrage and backed up to free herself.

In her struggle, she managed to free one arm and used the heel of her palm to push her brother away by his chin. He yelped in pain and abruptly released her. Out of balance, Yu Yan stumbled back, tripping on her own feet.

" _Yu Yan!_ " Only when she saw Jianjun's horrified expression did she realize that she was falling headfirst into the portal.

Panic consumed her entire body.

Multiple explosions seemed to echo in her ear. She didn't know where it came from, all she knew was that fire was bursting out of her skin, and she was screaming.

* * *

Syaoran woke with a start as a blast of energy surged through him. _What the hell?_

Jumping to his feet, he looked around, noting for something amiss. It was already dark outside and with the lights off in the room, he could barely see anything. His hand patted the couch, looking for the sleeping figures of his children, only to encounter empty space.

It was deadly quiet…

No, once he listened carefully, he could hear the buzzing of magic, as if the surge was too much that air itself couldn't handle it. Something or someone set of a magical explosion so powerful that even his magic, resting from sleep, recognized it as a threat.

Were they attacked? Fear for his children crept up his spine. He scrambled from the room, not bothering to open the lights and not feeling the pain as his body bumped on several furniture. He reached out his magic throughout the house, trying to find his childrens' energy signature. Nothing.

It was as if they weren't here.

"Jianyu! Jianjun!" Silence answered his calls. His children were many things, but they were never quiet. "Yu Yan!" he shouted again, this time the desperation he felt was evident on his tone. He checked the kitchen, their bedrooms and even the garage. They weren't anywhere.

Just as he was about to call Sakura–and the entire magic association along with it–he heard the tiniest whimper, then the hushed whispering of a small voice.

Nearly shaking from fright, he followed the voice straight into the…backyard?

As he pushed the sliding doors open, his knees nearly buckled at the sight that greeted him. Large patches of grass were burnt–some still aflame–the patio set Sakura had bought two years prior was toppled over the fence, with the chairs haphazardly thrown around. The smell of burning wood reached his nose, and when he turned, he could only stare helplessly at the nearly charred Cherry Blossom tree he'd planted for Sakura when he'd bought the house.

In the middle of carnage, surrounded by singed grass and burnt tree branches, were his three children, huddled together. The twins had their arms around Yu Yan, who was covering her ears with her palms as she muttered under her breath, "Thirty Mississippi…"

The three of them were shaking and appeared to be crying.

Carefully, betraying the desperate urge to run to them, he approached. He knelt before them, a hundred questions running through his brain. Yet when he opened his mouth, the words that came out was, "Your Mama's going to kill me."

Yu Yan slowly lifted her head at the sound of his voice. Her ruddy cheeks were smattered with soot and parts of her hair were singed, yet what made Syaoran panic most was the tears that ran down her dirty cheeks. His children were noisy, mischievous, and badly misbehaved at times, but they rarely cried.

"Papa…" she said, her voice muddled with tears. Her hand reached towards him. Hands, which he now noticed, were black with soot from elbow to fingers. As he touched her, he barely kept himself from drawing back. Her skin was boiling hot. Silently, he used his magic to siphon hers into his body, just as he did during her first accident. Her skin immediately cooled down, and he took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, her small body shaking from sobs.

As Syaoran comforted his daughter by running his hand over her back, his eyes sought the twins. Jianyu was staring at him, his eyes red from crying.

"We're sorry, Papa," Jianyu said, swiping the back of his hand under his nose as he sniffled. When Syaoran noticed the palm-shaped burnt holes on his shirt, his body froze solid.

Jianyu noticed it and followed his gaze. "I'm okay, Papa. Jianjun healed me fast." As if to assure Syaoran, he lifted his shirt to show smooth, uninjured skin.

Before Syaoran could even ask how in the world Jianjun learned how to heal, Jianyu continued, "It was our fault. I never should've picked a fight with her."

"What–" Syaoran cleared his constricted throat. It felt like he'd swallowed his tongue. "Is anyone injured?" He peered at Jianjun as he spoke. Out of the three, he seemed to be the least out of shape, but he also appeared to be the most shaken. His green eyes were wide and unfocused and his skin was pale.

"Jianjun?" he called his name softly as he released Yu Yan to touch his eldest son's cheek. "Jun? Papa's here." It snapped him back to reality and when their eyes met, tears flooded his green eyes. He jumped into his arms.

"It was scary!" he shouted, shaking. "Yu Yan almost went it. She was almost in…" he babbled. "Jianyu and Yu Yan were fighting and there was fire an–and lightning but the portal was open…It was dangerous. I tried to close it, but I couldn't–I'm not strong enough without Jianyu and th–then…" As Syaoran listened to the whole story, his blood ran cold.

His eyes sought his children's, as if asking for confirmation, but seeing their withdrawn expressions was enough. He didn't know whether to be mad that they disobeyed him and put themselves in danger, or to be proud because of how gifted they were.

Numerous people had told them that the joining of two of the most powerful magicians in the world was a recipe for disaster, yet only now does he understand how true those words were. His children's magic was developing quick, much quicker than his.

He'd placed wards around the house to dampen magic weaker than his and Sakura's, but if his children managed to cause this much havoc…either those wards failed or his children's magic were already on level, if not greater than theirs–a thought he dreaded to entertain.

His heart went out to his children. He feared for them, of the trials they'd face because of their powers, of the things they'd have to sacrifice, but most of all, his heart broke for the difficult choices they'd have to make. Someday soon, they'll face off opponents and best them by themselves, without his help.

But right now, children as they are, they needed him. And he'd make sure that he was fit to support them. If his children continued to grow stronger, then he would, too. So would Sakura. It was their job as parents, to guide them until they were ready, to provide the support they need.

As he looked on with determination, he gathered his children in his arms and carried them back into the house.

* * *

Once Sakura stepped out of the portal and onto the familiar cherry wood floor of their house, she noticed three things at once. First, the scent of burnt wood hang heavily in the air; Second, the house was oddly quiet despite the hour–it was two hours before the children's bedtime. And third, her husband lay stomach down on the couch, seemingly comatose.

Dropping her small bag to the ground, she reached his side and knelt on the carpet. His head was facing her, so she pushed his hair from his forehead to check his temperature. Normal. His breathing was normal as well, which meant he was only sleeping.

 _But why?_

Syaoran usually slept way later than the children, never this early. Gnawing on her bottom teeth from worry, she used her magic to track down her children, but they all appeared to be resting in their respective rooms.

"Syaoran," she whispered his name as she shook him slightly. When gave no reaction, she ran her fingers through his hair. He mumbled, but kept sleeping.

Sakura blew her bangs in frustration. Syaoran was a heavy sleeper only when tired. Out of ideas, she leaned towards his ear and blew on his ear. "I'm going to take a bath…" she taunted, smirking mischievously.

Syaoran reached out, as if in search for her, but when his hand touched nothing but air, it simply fell to the ground with a soft thump. He was _still_ asleep.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura took a deep breath and shouted, "Oh, my God! Is that Kero eating your dumplings?!"

He was up in an instant, his eyes looking around as if in search for the yellow beast who'd been asleep for nearly a decade. "That mutt! I swear I'll–" he stopped once his sleep-addled brain finally worked correctly. He groaned and sank into the couch, running his hands through his messy hair.

Then he sighed.

It worried Sakura, because her husband rarely made that sound. Slowly, she lowered herself beside him and took his hand in hers. She opened his hand and started massaging his palm. Yet she didn't speak, didn't rush him into telling her what happened despite the worry that ate at her. Her Syaoran was a thinker, and more often than not his silence meant more than his words.

A few minutes passed with nothing but her running her fingers running over his palm, then he closed his big hand over hers and brought it to his lips. Their eyes met. In those amber depths she saw the same unwavering love she'd seen for the past decades, a love that mirrored her own.

"Are you okay?" she asked, palming his jaw and running her thumb over his cheekbones.

"Well…" he started, his voice deep from sleep. Instead of continuing, he pulled her closer to him. Then, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he buried his face on her cleavage. Then he released a pent up breath. "I am now," he finished, his voice muffled by her flesh.

Sakura fought the urge to laugh. "Rough day?" she asked as she ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. He hummed in reply.

Syaoran lifted his head a bit so his temple was against her shoulder and his lips near her collarbone. But he didn't relinquish his tight hold on her. "We have to put them up for training much sooner than expected.

Sakura's hands froze, along with her entire body. "What…" she trailed off, as if she was afraid of the answer. "What happened?"

Syaoran quickly relayed to her the events of the day, and as she listened, her grip on his air tightened until he muttered, "ow," and she promptly released him.

" _My patio set?"_ Her words were one step away from a screech. Do they even know how much that cost? _And her tree?_ That was older than the twins!

Once she calmed down–substantially–she finally noticed that Syaoran was giving her a dry look. "You do love that patio. And I probably shouldn't even mention the tablet…"

When Sakura merely stared at him in disbelief, mouth agape, Syaoran quickly added, "I mean, it was nothing I can't handle."

"Syaoran, the house _nearly_ burned down–"

"The house was absolutely not even close to burning."

"–my backyard is destroyed and our children were in danger!" Sakura frowned. "How did that even happen under your supervision?"

"I have the perfect explanation for that," Syaoran quickly replied to avoid his wife's impending wrath. He was a wise man, and wise men never dares to argue with his wife when she's pissed off. Especially when said wife was none other than Sakura Li.

He lifted the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a hastily drawn rune. It was a harmless one, but it causes the one drawn on to fall into deep sleep.

Sakura's anger immediately melted. "The twins?"

"I'm not sure which one, but I'm sure Yu Yan wouldn't do something like this."

Sakura could only shake her head. She brought her fingers to her temples, feeling an incoming migraine. "What are we to do, Syaoran? Sometimes I think they disobey us simply because they think it's fun."

"Put them into training. Perhaps with others, so they'll learn how to actually be normal. Because today I've learned that, quite frankly, our children are–"

"Our children are _not_ freaks of nature, Syaoran."

"I was going to say wonderfully gifted, but that works as well."

A sigh left Sakura's lips. She didn't even bother to dissuade his argument. Each day she worried for the day that their home could no longer contain their children's magic. The association was watching them close enough as it is, and the news of the potential danger their children could pose would surely spur them into action.

"I was thinking about calling Eriol about it," Syaoran said. He unconsciously played with the ring around her finger, the symbol of their commitment to each other. He liked to do it whenever they were having grave conversations like this. "Surely he'd have some answers. And even if he doesn't I'll contact the clan about our kids' training."

Sakura nodded. "Everything will surely be all right." She gave him a smile, which he immediately returned.

"The kids are already asleep after today's events, I guess that's one way to burn out their energy." He sighed again.

"Aw, poor baby," Sakura cooed, hugging her husband as she kissed his cheek. "Well, if it makes you feel better, despite today being a complete disaster, I still want to thank you for looking after them."

He snorted and Sakura laughed.

"How about this," Sakura wrinkled her nose, "you take a bath while I prepare us dinner."

"But you just got back," he grinned wickedly. "I have a better idea, why don't we take a bath toget–"

" _Then,_ " she cut off sternly, "we'll never have the chance to eat. I'm hungry, husband."

With a dramatic sigh, Syaoran released her, but not before giving her a toe-curling kiss. A bit dazed, Sakura stood from the couch and started for the kitchen, but before she could leave the room, his warm voice stopped her.

"I love you."

Smiling, she looked back at him and said with all of her heart, "I love you, too."

And, even just for a little while, everything was all right.

However, that "little while" lasted precisely nine months, until Sakura once again gave birth to twins.

Twin girls, to be exact.

* * *

 **Yu Yan** \- drawn from the phrase "Yu Xiao Yan Ran", which describes women who have beautiful smiles.

 **Jianjun** \- building the army

 **Jianyu** \- building the universe

 **Author's note:** Maaan, this was a long one. Still, I hope you enjoyed it~ Remember to leave a review if you want o v o)/


End file.
